


Bloom

by twilightemperor



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightemperor/pseuds/twilightemperor
Summary: Jinseong goes to the pet store for a furry companion, but ends up with more than just a puppy.Spoiler alert: He manages to piss Sanghyeok off.
Relationships: Han "Peanut" Wang-ho/Lee "Faker" Sang-hyeok, Park "Teddy" Jin-seong/Lee "Effort" Sang-ho
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> For two very special friends of mine who like tedfort just as much as I do.   
> Hopefully you both find this story soon.   
> Title is attributed to Troye Sivan's "Bloom", but that's only because I was listening to it while writing this.

The cat boy is gorgeous.

Jinseong looks at him quietly from the corner of his eye, watching as the other male waved at the younger children who stuck their grubby fingers in between the silver metal, trying to reach out to touch his soft looking cat ears. The hybrid looks up, the bell on his collar moving lightly as he does, and smiles the tiniest of smiles at him.

As if spellbound, Jinseong walks forward, away from the tiny puppy pen, and stops right in front of the hybrid section. An employee brings him into the area, and he immediately goes towards the black cat hybrid’s cage.

“Hi,” he says, squatting down to greet the hybrid.

“Hello, sir,” the hybrid greets politely, uncrossing his legs and immediately assuming a polite sitting posture, his legs tucked under. The children leave and get preoccupied with the other hybrids.

“This cage looks awfully tiny,” Jinseong whispers, frowning at the height of the cage. “Can you even stand in there?”

The hybrid shakes his head. “I cannot stand, but big cages are too expensive,” he says softly. “Regardless, I am grateful that the store takes care of me well.”

Jinseong frowns again, this time at the hybrid's words. “The cage is too short for you to stand. You think that’s considered taking good care of you?”

The cat-boy stays quiet and simply smiles. “I’m used to it.”

“What’s your name?” Jinseong asks, looking for a nameplate on the cage.

“Here,” The hybrid gestures with his left hand at the nameplate at the top corner of the cage, his name and his age displayed clearly.

“Lee Sangho?” Jinseong reads out. The hybrid - Sangho - nods.

Jinseong breathes out. “I’m Park Jinseong.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr Park Jinseong,” Sangho greets, the tiny bell on his neck jiggling as he tilts his head. His tail flits back and forth. It looks incredibly soft.

“Just call me by my name,” Jinseong says.

“Mr Jinseong,” Sangho says, still smiling.

Jinseong thinks he's going to regret what he's about to do next - but he does it anyway. “Sangho-ya,” he says casually. “Wanna stop living in this cage?”

The hybrid's eyes widen. “You... You want to adopt me?”

“If you’d allow me to,” Jinseong says. “Will you let me adopt you?”

“Yes,” Sangho says, and breaks out into a full smile.

“Good. I’ll go get your adoption papers. I’ll be back in a bit, Sangho-ya,” Jinseong says warmly, his heart beating quickly.

He goes to an employee and spends twenty minutes filling up papers, wincing at the hefty sum Sangho is being sold for. He double checks his bank account balance using his phone before he hands his bank card over, mentally sighing when the employee hands him the receipt. He also gets handed a manual booklet on hybrid care and a tiny bag containing Sangho’s toiletries and personal belongings. He then follows the employee to the cage, and she unlocks it with the set of keys she had taken from a cabinet behind the counter.

Sangho crawls out of the cage and stands up, stretching his limbs, ears twitching nervously.

“Hi,” Jinseong says nervously.

“Hi, Master Jinseong,” Sangho says, bowing a full ninety degrees. “Thank you for adopting me.”

“No problem,” Jinseong says, hurriedly bowing back. He takes in the way the other boy is a few inches shorter than him, dressed in a black sweatshirt and simple black jogger pants.

The employee clips on a long black leash to the collar on Sangho’s neck. She also clips on a tag that Jinseong had written his name and handphone number on.

“Shall we go?” Jinseong asks, holding on to the leash lightly. He feels terrible holding a leash for a human.

“May I say goodbye to my friend, please?” Sangho requests politely.

“Sure! Lead the way,” Jinseong replies. Sangho smiles and walks to the other part of the room, and crouches down in front of a cage with another cat hybrid in it.

He watches as his hybrid squats down to talk to the cat hybrid seated in the cage. His new hybrid paws the cage gently, fingers brushing against his friend's. They whisper in very low tones, and the caged hybrid looks as if he’s about to cry. Jinseong feels terribly guilty for separating them.

He takes a look at the caged hybrid, and decides, fuck it, didn't Sanghyeok-hyung say something about needing a housekeeper?

Jinseong ends up holding two leashes in his right hand, the two hybrids walking and chatting in low voices. His bank account is a lot emptier, but somehow his heart feels full. 

Sangho looks back at him and smiles.

"Wangho," Jinseong says as nicely as possible, once they were near Sanghyeok’s house. "You're not going to live with us, but you'll live close enough to visit Sangho whenever you want to, if your owner lets you. You'll be living with my friend, and you're going to be his housekeeper. My friend may seem a little scary at first, but he's a good person and he'll treat you well. Please listen to his instructions well, okay?"

Wangho looks a little upset, but nods quietly. 

"Good," Jinseong smiles back. "I'll take you there now."

The odd trio reach Sanghyeok’s apartment complex, and take the elevator up. Wangho fidgets with his sleeves.

“What’s wrong?” he asks the blond-haired hybrid. 

“I’m scared,” Wangho whispers, fingers trembling. “Can’t I stay with Sangho and you?”

“I don’t have enough money to fund two extra people. Hell, I was actually at the pet store to get a pet dog,” Jinseong explains, carefully emphasising the word ‘people’ so the other two know he’s treating them as equals. “Anyway, you don’t need to worry because Sanghyeok-hyung looks like a complete prude, but he’s really nice and friendly once he warms up to you. It took me a year to get close to him, but now he’s one of my go-to people whenever I have problems.”

They reach a black door. Jinseong curls up his fists and drums on the door repeatedly. “Hyung! Sanghyeok-hyung! It’s Jinseong!” He yells. He hears the two giggling at his actions.

“I have a damn doorbell,” they hear a voice from behind the door five seconds later, before the door swings open. “What,” Sanghyeok says flatly, glancing warily at the two new people.

“I have your new housekeeper! This is Wangho,” Jinseong says gleefully, pushing the blond-haired hybrid forward, the hybrid’s flimsy bag containing his belongings swaying from the sudden movement.

“Hello, Master,” Wangho greets, lips trembling nervously.

Sanghyeok slams the door in his face. Jinseong tries to press his palms against the door to prevent it from shutting completely, but Sanghyeok pushes the door shut and locks it.

“Hyung, hyung, hyung,” Jinseong sings out, drumming his hands on the door again. “Hold on, you said you wanted a new housekeeper! I got you a new housekeeper! A really expensive one that made a hole in my wallet! Please don’t reject my good intentions!”

Jinseong turns to Wangho, who is now hiding behind Sangho. “Come here, stand right in front of the door and give your cutest and most disappointed face.” He instructs in a whisper.

Wangho drags his feet against the ground and moves forward again, tugging at his sleeves anxiously. “Like - like how?”

“This,” Jinseong says, pushing back the hybrid’s cat ears and flattening them against his blond hair, and making Wangho grab his own tail in his hands. “Pout at him when he opens the door. Sanghyeok-hyung is secretly a sucker for cute things.”

“Hyung, come on,” Jinseong yells, slamming his fists against the door again. “Don’t leave poor Wangho here alone. I’ll have to return him to the pet store if you don’t want him as your housekeeper.”

Jinseong knew that that other had been talking about getting a human housekeeper and not a cat hybrid, ones that were denied of all human rights and sold at stores as pets. He knew Sanghyeok had every right to be mad.

Sanghyeok swings open the door again. He takes another look at Wangho’s dusty blond cat ears that lay flattened against his head, an adorable pout on his face. He sighs and takes the leash Jinseong offers to him and lightly pulls the hybrid into his house. Jinseong grins and waves goodbye, promising to visit soon.

Sanghyeok promptly tells him to “fuck off” before slamming the door shut.

Sangho looks sad, but holds on to the sleeve of Jinseong’s sweatshirt as they walk back home. Jinseong keeps the end of the leash in the pocket of his jeans.

They arrive at Jinseong’s tiny apartment after a fifteen minute walk. Jinseong fiddles with the lock and opens the door after much difficulty, mentally reminding himself to get a duplicate key for his new companion.

"So here's some rules," Jinseong explains as he sits Sangho down on his couch. "Don't walk around without your collar - my name and contact number are on the tag. I hate it as much as you probably do, but I’d rather have everyone know that you’re adopted. If you’re going to go out, please at least leave me a note. You can text me once we get you a handphone. If you need to buy anything, just let me know and I’ll do my best to give you the money.”

Sangho nods enthusiastically, and Jinseong feels his heart soften a little. Theoretically, of course.

“Let’s be friends,” Jinseong says. “You’re not a pet, okay? You’re a fellow human. You’re my roommate.”

Sangho tilts his head. “You adopted me. I am trained to be a pet,” he explains.

“Uh,” Jinseong replies unintelligibly. “If you’re comfortable with being a pet, then sure. If you’re not, then I’ll treat you like how I treat my other friends. I actually have no experience with pet-care.”

“I do not know how to act like a proper human,” his hybrid admits softly, his black ears drooping a little. “They trained me to be a pet and told me I would be cuter this way.”

Jinseong feels absolutely terrible. “I’m really sorry, Sangho-ya,” he says as sincerely as he can. “Let’s learn together? I’ll learn how to care for you properly, if you want me to, and I’ll teach you lots of things about being a human. Only if you’re comfortable with it.”

Sangho nods, his long black tail swishing back and forth. Jinseong wants to feel how soft his tail is, but decides it might be out of line.

“Would you like to touch my tail?” Sangho asks innocently as he observes Jinseong’s gaze. He offers his tail to Jinseong’s hand.

“Can I?” Jinseong asks. Sangho smiles and nods. Jinseong reaches out and clasps his hand around the soft black tail, stroking the smooth fur gently.

“Holy shit, you’re so furry,” he blurts out. Sangho laughs. Jinseong likes the sound of his laughter.

“Can I pat your head?” Jinseong asks.

“Do whatever you want, Master Jinseong,” Sangho replies, bowing his head slightly. Jinseong presses his hand gently down onto silky black hair, fingers brushing against cat ears.

Jinseong absentmindedly strokes through soft strands of hair, and feels the other male begin to purr, his head still bowed. He slips his other hand under the hybrid’s chin, feeling the thrum of gentle purring. It’s so endearing, the way Sangho is increasingly getting closer, eyes closed. Jinseong eventually stops stroking at the other boy’s chin, and the hybrid cracks his eyes open.

“I got carried away,” Jinseong explains.

Sangho shakes his head, now withdrawing back slightly. “I like it. You can do whatever you want with me, Master.”

“You don’t need to call me ‘Master’, you know,” Jinseong says as his cheeks feel slightly hot. “Just call me by my name.”

“I like calling you ‘Master’,” Sangho says. “It makes me feel like I belong to someone.”

“Oh,” Jinseong says, unsure of how to respond to that. “Call me whatever you want, then.”

Sangho smiles. “Master.”

“Sangho-ya,” he calls out. His hybrid inches closer again, his tail tapping lightly against Jinseong’s thigh. Jinseong lays his hand on the other boy’s head again, and his hybrid’s body rests gently on him.

“I will be in your care, Master,” his hybrid says, body warm and relaxed, practically melting against him as Jinseong begins running his fingers through his hybrid’s hair.

Jinseong thinks this is something he could get used to.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) If you liked this, please leave me a kudos or a comment!   
> (2) Look at me driving the tedfort ship... Ah, the sweet smell of LONELINESS.   
> (3) I'm so whipped for fakenut that they even appear as a cameo on my tedfort stories. Absolutely disgustingly whipped, I am.


End file.
